pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style)
BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Karita Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Fear - Mr. Noisy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style) - Karita Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Karita Spacebot (2015).png|Karita Spacebot as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Peter Griffin as Bing Bong Category:BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckProjectionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG